Percy's Math Doodles
by Time.To.Vaporize.A.Maths.Teach
Summary: With the kiss on Mt. St Helens still fresh in his mind, partnered with being bored in a maths lesson, Percy decides to do a bit of doodling... The result is something of a shock to Percy... Or maybe a wake-up call? Crap summary, I'm sorry. set mid-way between BotL and TLO. Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, within the technicalities I would class this as Partly One-Sided Percabeth. All from Percy's P.O.V whilst he attends Goode High School, so this is set aa while fter BotL and quite a bit before TLO, if that helps.**

**Disclaimer: NO! I don't want to do this! I want to be in denial and think I own it! ... That can get me sued? Well... That sucks. *sigh* I don't own Percy Jackson... I'm going to go cry now D':**

**The Five Commandments of '****_ .Vaporise. .Teach_****': 1) Read my stories. 2) Enjoy them (I don't give you a choice :P). 3) *Optional* Review... Pwease? 4) *Again, Optional* Fave, maybe? :"). And 5) *NOT AT AAAALL OPTIONAL! NOT. ONE. BIT* If anyone figures out how to ****_actually_**** Vaporise my Maths Teacher, you must tell me!**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

_Ugh, maths is __**so**__ boring! And, to top that off, it's __**Monday**__ and it's __**first period**__! Gods, my life sucks… Well, at least no monsters have attacked or tried to kill me lately…_

_Nope, I __**still **__have to go school! And I __**still **__have maths, my life still sucks- majorly, too._

I looked down in the direction of my maths book, not even looking at the equations, just in the direction of the book, and even doing that made my eyelids droop.

I had an easier maths book than the others in the class, so that my dyslexia wouldn't act up as much. I tried using one of the harder ones before and all those symbols and equations made my dyslexia go all haywire, so now I used this maths book because, since I was more familiar with those kinds of equations, my dyslexia didn't go all haywire again.

Was I grateful? Actually, I was. Did this mean I now enjoyed maths? Are you crazy?

Anyways, I decided I needed to get some work done, so I concentrated on the book and sighed as all the symbols and number slowly jumbled themselves up. I used trick that Paul had taught me, I took a deep breath and counted to ten, then looked at the page. It hadn't worked for all the sums, but I could work out what most of them were meant to be. So I picked up my pen and began writing.

I got through two or three sums (probably not getting the answers right, but at least I tried) and then began to lose concentration, thus leaving my dyslexia to take full control of my perception of the sums. I groaned inwardly and rubbed my face with my hands.

I took one look at my books and then looked at the book of kid in front of me and frowned. I couldn't see the pages that well; just that he had loads of work done.

Show-off.

I looked at the clock, only five minutes of class left. There was no hope left for me were the sums and mathematics were concerned, so I just decided to draw in my book a bit whilst looking at the textbook-y'know, make it look like I had done some more work, not something that would get me a Short-'n-Sour lecture off my teacher (the irony, her name was Mrs Dods-only one 'D'-which makes me a bit on edge when I'm around her, for obvious and some-what logical reasons. But this Mrs Dods was_** much, much **_nicer and I could actually under why someone would want to make her a '_Mrs_').

I must have started daydreaming about something, although I couldn't remember what exactly, and stopped noticing the time because, all-of-a-sudden, I heard the school bell ring loudly, telling us to go to our next class, but I could still feel my right hand moving in a drawing motion.

"Oh, look at that, class! Sorry, I did not notice the time!" Mrs Dods apologised, a bit flustered. "If I have made you late for your next class just tell them it was my fault, okay?" The class nodded and a few kids made a chorus of "Yeah", "Yes, Miss" and "Sure". "Now pack away your things and be on your way, and have a great day, honeys!" I couldn't help but wince slightly as she used her End-Of-Class catchphrase and how she finished with the word '_Honey_' it made me feel twelve again.

Anyways, I packed my pens and that away in my bag, but just as I was to zip my bag up after putting my maths book away in it, I remembered my drawing. _It's probably all messy, anyway, nothing special to look at… I think_. In the end (about four seconds later, really… My will-power is as weak as a twig…) I quickly pulled it out and opened it, curiosity getting the best of me, and scoured it for the page with my drawing on.

What I saw made my eyes bulge and made me take a very sharp intake of breath, which resulted in me coughing loudly and catching the attention of my friend Carter Kenas, who began walking over to me.

All of this because, on that page, taking up most of the space of the bottom left-hand corner, written in perfect Greek, and surrounded by an annoying amount of… _love-hearts_ was one _word_.

_Ανναμπεθ._

By now, Carter had reached me, looked over my shoulder and saw the doodle and whistled.

"Never knew you knew Greek, Perce, pretty cool! What does that mean? " He asked. "Although, with the love-hearts, I can only assume one thing, really…" he grumbled so quietly that, if had been but not one step back, I wouldn't have heard it.

But, because of my shock, I couldn't make myself stop from letting the word slip my lips.

"_Annabeth_." I said, feeling the blush rise on my cheeks and felt them begin to burn. "It means… _Annabeth_."

* * *

**I have an idea. I might just write another chapter to this, where Annabeth finds this doodle, would you like to read this? Tell me please :D**

re...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, not too comedy-filled as I though it would turn out :-/ Still. I hope you like it. Apologises for the wait, I waent on a trip to London, forgive me! D:**

**Disclaimer: Teenager Girl + Percy jackson FANGIRL = No chance of owning the awesomeness created by RICK RIORDAN! _ Such a shame...**

**Enjoy, Read, and Review... Pwetty Pwetty Pwease? :3**

* * *

_**Four years later…**_

"Perseus Jackson!" a young woman's voice echoed through my newly-bought apartment. "Why is there absolutely _no _organisation in this apartment _at all_?!"

I laughed to myself and walked from the kitchen to the living room, I came up behind the woman and wrapped my muscular (_if I do say so myself_) arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder. "Easy answer, Annabeth Chase: I, _Percy Jackson_, live here!" I let out a corny evil laugh and spun her around.

I looked at her expression; a raised left eyebrow, her nose scrunched up slightly in distaste and her tongue poking at her right cheek. Oh, and she was kinda giving me a Death Glare.

I decided to cheer her up by giving her a kiss, but my lips were tragically left only to kiss Annabeth's briefcase. "Put that away and get ready to do some _actual_ work and start unpacking, Seaweed Brain" she sighed, neither of us had ever really gotten into pet names or anything-unless you count _Wise girl _and _Seaweed Brain_. "I mean: Please… Sweetie?" she smiled, probably because my mouth was gaping open from Annabeth calling me…_Sweetie_. I grinned at her and agreed to do so. Hey, I figured, with Annabeth helping me, I could be done by the end of the day, so what was the harm?

When I came back, I was able to get a better look at Annabeth. Her hair was now tied back, but some stubborn curls decided that they didn't want to be restrained and now framed her face. She must have changed from her business clothes before coming here (she was working as a medium wage intern at Architecture Company, slowly working her way up), and I assumed that they were now packed away in that briefcase of hers, and into a summer dress with gladiator sandals and her Camp Half-Blood bead necklace. She was already unpacking boxes at a freakishly fast speed.

I walked up to her. "How can I be of assistance?" Annabeth barely looked up.

"Well, right now we will just unpack things. Anything pointless we get rid of; anything you-" I was sure she mumbled '_and I_' afterwards but I wasn't too sure. "-agree to keep, we find somewhere to put it until everything is sorted and then we put it wherever you feel and anything you feel like your mother would like to keep as memorabilia, we give to her, as she asked me to. Does that sound good to you, Percy?" I could only nod and start unpacking one of the boxes labelled: _Goode High School_. Whilst Annabeth decided to venture into the box labelled…

"NO!" I jumped up and ripped the box from her hands, she pouted at me. "No looking at my… At my _baby pictures_ Annabeth!" she sighed.

"But I want to see if you were a cute baby Percy! You've seen my…" she cleared her throat. "Toddler photos, just let me have a look!" she protested.

"Not happening Wise Girl. And anyways, what kind of bargain is that? As a toddler you begin to control how you look in pictures and-or-if you want to be in them at all! As a baby you are embarrassingly vulnerable! But, I'll tell you what, when I find my _toddler_ pictures, you can see them, deal?" Annabeth laughed at my outburst but nodded in agreement at my deal. With that we swapped boxes, she got the '_Goode High School_' box and I was left with, what I managed to decipher after a minute-or-so since my dyslexia decided to let me off for the day, '_Childhood photos of Percy_'. Yay.

About half an hour later I heard Annabeth snickering, I looked up immediately, scared that she had swiped one of my photos, but instead saw her reading through a few of my old school books. I raised my eyebrow at this and asked, "What's so funny?"

She stifled another snicker and turned to me. "Oh, nothing, just some of the things you have drawn in these books are quite amusing, actually." Somewhere, deep inside my brain, warning sirens went off, but I wasn't sure as to why, exactly. "You really did improve in your drawing over the years, I must say" she looked at me and said it with both a sincere tone of voice and look in her eyes. I looked over and saw she was working backwards; the book she was just about to finish was probably from when I was sixteen.

The sirens in my head got fifty-times louder.

"With the state of your sixteen year-old books suggest that you began when you were fifteen-or possibly fourteen; let's see how you began shall we?" She smiled and went for the selection of my fifteen year-old books. Out of all of them she chose my Maths book.

Make that _one-hundred-and-fifty_ times louder. Why, though?

Annabeth giggled slightly. "Percy, you _have _to see these! They're hilarious and adorably scruffy… Come on! Don't you want to see the roots of your artistic career?" We both laughed and I decided to ignore the sirens as nothing but me overreacting. I crawled over to her and looked at the book. There were drawings of satyrs doing the moonwalk, Nymphs and Naiads having battles from opposite sides of the pages, there drawings of the Party Ponies and Chiron as well. We kept working backwards in the book, laughing continuously at some of the messiest and most random drawings. My favourite was a drawing I had done of the Aphrodite Cabin torturing the Stolls after the '_Golden Mango_' prank. I was laughing so hard, even after Annabeth turned the page and looked at the other drawings that I didn't notice her stop.

I calmed myself down and looked at her. Her expression was shock. Her jaw had gone slack and her eyes had widened. She closed her eyes and swallowed. "Perce… Percy, what is this?"

Late-on correction; make that an _infinity times louder_.

I looked over and gulped at what I saw. It all came rushing back to me…

_I looked at the clock, only five minutes of class left. There was no hope left for me where the sums and mathematics were concerned, so I just draw in my book…_

"What is this?!" Annabeth demanded as I tried to suppress my blush and think of a way to explain it…

… _Just about to zip my bag up after putting my maths book away in it, I remembered my drawing. _It's probably all messy, anyway, nothing special to look at… I think. _In the end (about four seconds, really… My will-power is as weak as a twig…) I quickly pulled it out and opened it, curiosity getting the best of me, and scoured it for the page with me drawing on…_

_What I saw made my eyes bulge and made me take a very sharp intake of breath, which resulted in me coughing loudly and catching the attention of my friend, Carter Kenas, who began walking towards me…_

_All of this because, on that page, taking up most of the space of the bottom left-hand corner, written in perfect Greek, and surrounded by an annoying amount of… _love-hearts _was one word…_

Ανναμπεθ.

"Annabeth." I said, but all she did was give me the darkest, most terrifying Death Glare known to man, demigod, gods, and Titan. "What's with the shock? Y-yes I… doodled your name… Bu-but… Most girls would be happy or… Or flat-flattered that a guy did that for them…" I tried to wrap my arm around her and lean in for a comforting kiss.

I was met with Annabeth shoving me away and punching my right arm. The hardest she had ever punched.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, shocked.

"SHUT UP!" Annabeth shouted at me. "CAN YOU EVEN BEGIN TO THINK OF _WHY_ I AM _THIS _MAD?!" She stood up, her face red with anger, and began heading towards my bedroom, where I had put her briefcase earlier.

I was up within seconds, chasing after Annabeth, beginning to get angry myself. I caught up to her as she making her way to the door; I grabbed her shoulder and made her turn around. When she turned around fully, I was sure I saw tears threatening to escape her eyes, but I was too angry by now to take too much notice or care.

"Now wait a minute, Annabeth Diana Chase! I refuse to let you leave here without a good reason!" I exclaim, Annabeth looked like she both about say something and closer to tears than before. "You _always_ do this! You will make me out to be the worst man in existence for the most… the most… _stupid _and… and… _mediocre _reasons!" I'm too angry now to take full notice of the three tears escaping Annabeths' eyes. "You can be just that at times, too! Overreacting and stup-"

That was when Annabeth slap my cheek; with force. She also slapped me out of my rant and back to reality.

And that also made me notice the tears falling freely and in small streams from her-now- foggy grey eyes. I felt a pang of guilt, but felt the need to stand my ground.

"You _really_ don't get it do you, you idiot?!" Annabeth hissed at me, I was about to argue but it was her time to cut me off. "You created that drawing when you were _fifteen_! Do you know what that means?!" I thought about it. What happen before that drawing? What had happe-

Holy Mother-of-the-Olympians!

"The… Mount Saint Helens… Kiss…" I said slowly, in realisation.

"_Yes Percy!_ The Mount Saint Helens kiss! _**Now**_ do you see why I am like this?!" Annabeth screeched as she stormed back into the living room. I could only gulp and shake head, anticipating another violent outburst from Annabeth as I followed her. She sighed and began to calm herself down a bit, and began to speak, although was now quite hoarse from crying and screaming at me. "Percy… I _kissed you_! I had kissed you because I wanted to show that I had _gods-damned feelings for you_, but you just acted like nothing ever happened! Do you have _any_ idea how that made me feel? Like… Like I wasn't worth anything…" the last part trailed off into mumble as I stared her in disbelief. She laughed; an actual laugh. "Perseus Jackson… I am _still_ a girl, Seaweed Brain! And I was just like any other teenage girl with a crush… And then I was like any other average teenage girl who had been-or at least felt like-their crush had turned them down." She sighed and looked at me with a weak smile.

My mouth was gaping open like a trout's.

"But… To see that you actually _wrote_ my _name_ in your book, which shows that you began to develop feelings for me _much _earlier than you cared to admit… But still did _nothing_ about it… It's hard to process, y'know?" She shrugged and laughed lightly.

I dragged a hand through my hair and groaned. "I… I… I have never more s-" I was heading to say 'sorry', but Annabeth was enjoying cutting me off.

"-Seaweed Brain-ish? I couldn't agree more" I chuckled lightly and nodded. "But… I have always loved you for being a Seaweed Brain… And always will." She wrapped her arms around my waist for a hug, I hugged back. I felt a few more tears seep through my shirt, but the feeling of her smiling helped me not worry about it.

I tried to lighten the mood. "Must you call me Seaweed Brain?" I jokingly asked, remembering that I had said the same thing quite a number of years ago.

Annabeth looked up and laughed, catching on. "You know you love it" she smiled at me and a gleam in her eye as she began to

"Like you wouldn't believe, Wise Girl" I smirked and pulled her closer to me, "like you are _never _going believe".

… Is it just me, or are above-water kisses much less distracting than underwater kisses, because you don't keep a part of your brain focussing on sustaining the air bubble allowing your girlfriend to breath and continue kissing you?

No? Is it just me?

Ah, like I give a damn! Right now I was making out with Annabeth Diana Chase!

* * *

**Apologies if the ending seemed rushed at all, it wasn't but I can't really decide if it appears that way...**

**Also, question:** _**What Is The Strangest Pairing You Ship?**_

**I accept any kind of pairing, just not slash or yuri. Unless it is Janto (Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones) or if it's Canon, then I shall consider it. I don't have anything against gays... I just get seriously awkward about the writing them (like NicoxPercy, for example... It makes me want to cringe that people will twist relationship like Nico's and Percy's older-younger brother one into... _that_. Do ya get me?). Anyways, it can be a crossover pairing, as unlikely to to happen as a CockaMouse (virtual cookie to anyone who knows wherethat's from!) anything like that. If I like it and can write a story about it, guess what? I will. A present to all my awesomesauce reviewers! **

**Mine is Mericup. Which is a crossover pairing made of Princess Merida (From _Disney-Pixar's 'Brave'_) and Hiccup Horrendeous Haddock lll (From _Dreamworks 'How To Train Your Dragon_). If anyone wants to request that... *Hint Hint, Nudge Nudge, Wink Wink***

**Hope you enjoyed the story, and make sure to request pairings! :D**


End file.
